1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mattress for use in a funerary casket and more particularly to a mattress placed in a casket to absorb and retain embalming fluids and fluids accompanying the decomposition of the corpse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The decomposition of human remains, even if embalmed, generates fluids and gases which accumulate in the casket and dissipate over time as the remains decompose. Gasketed caskets (hermetically sealed) prevent evaporation which would promote drying, permit gas pressure build up that can cause casket damage and fluid escape, and allow corrosion of the casket material by the trapped fluids and gases. The outcome of these conditions can be the escape from the casket of odorous gas and fluids. This is particularly true for above ground internment. On occasion, fluids have penetrated and escaped the bottom or sides of non-seamless caskets prior to internment.
A number of approaches have been proposed in the art to deal with the foregoing problems. For example, it is known to prepare a casket mattress having an absorbent core of highly absorbent cellulosic fibers. However, these mattresses have been found to be undesirable because they are heavy, e.g. a typical mattress may weigh 9 pounds, the fiber accumulates in local areas resulting in clumps or the fiber settles at one end of the mattress when the caskets are shipped vertically, a common practice in the trade. In addition these mattresses are bulky and when these mattresses are handled they release fibers which creates dust. Dust is a particular problem for a casket assembler who may also be painting the casket on the premises.
It is also known to place trays or pads in the bottom of a casket to prevent fluids from being released. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,439 to Semon describes a molded, one piece, high-density polyethylene drip pan which fits in the bottom of the casket for collecting and retaining the body fluids of decomposition. An absorbent pad is placed in the pan to absorb the liquids. The absorbent pad may also contain a deodorant material to mask any odors of decomposition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,020 to McGuire also describes a tray which is vacuum formed from recycled plastic materials. The tray has a network of interconnected upstanding ribs that create small discrete compartments for entrapment and isolation of the liquid. The compartments are designed such that the casket can be tilted at an angle of about 30.degree. without the fluid overflowing the tray.
It is also known to line coffins with an absorbent lining one example of which is commercially available from Lear of London, Kingston Upon Thames, U.K.
It would be desirable to eliminate or greatly reduce the amount of free fluid in a casket so as to prevent accidental release of the fluid or premature failure of the casket and to do so using a casket mattress which does not suffer from the drawbacks of prior casket mattresses.